betrayalfandomcom-20200214-history
Knightridge
Knightridge is a Janulan town in the Antaran Empire in Betrayal in Antara. It is visited in Chapter 8 only. Geography Knightridge is south of the road between Breland and Havesly, and north of Beluckre. It is bracketed by forests to the east and west. A Temple of Senaedrin occupies a copse just north of town. A coach runs from Knightridge to Dumali for 440 burlas. The lever chest behind Farrel's garden ("HALDER") contains 30 burlas, +5 Halder's Brew, and +5 Kor's Blood. Commerce Inn: The Sword and Crook * Amenities: Ale, Rations. * Displays: an extremely lifelike painting of a griffin. Shop: The Singing Anvil * Sells: Tortoise Shield, Tower Shield, Broadsword, Januli Greatsword, Onyx Blade. * Buys: all Swords, Armor, Shields, and Staffs. Worship Temple of Senaedrin * Services: Heal, Cure Poison. Residents * A master toymaker welcomes the party to his shop, explaining that he designed his incredibly intricate, detailed toys so that the town's children wouldn't be afraid of his small stature. When his shop opened, it remained empty until the afternoon, when a woman named Sarah brought her young sister in. The little girl's fascination with the beautiful toys intrigued other children, and the shop was a success. The toymaker and Sarah are now married, and he shows off a newborn with golden curls -- their third child, Sarlette, a happy ending which brings Kaelyn Usher to tears. * The abstract artist Perdugo, who frequently refers to himself in the third person, scoffs at the technical "mere thingness" of representative works such as his painting of the griffin at the inn ("Perdugo have to eat too, you know"), but explains that it was painted from the description of a local man who was attacked by the beast. Other notable works: Portrait of the Young Man as an Artist (an early piece), a large canvas spattered with a myriad of colors; The Blue, a canvas painted entirely blue in an exact shade which took seven weeks to find; an in-progress canvas half-filled with black and purple streaks which represent how Perdugo sees the wife of the mayor, who commissioned a portrait but didn't pay. * Farrel, Perdugo's neighbor, describes how the griffin, which he believes must have flown in from the Waste, snatched him into the air while he was working his fields and carried him halfway across town. Having mauled his arm so badly the healer later had to remove it, the beast dropped him when Calvert Bryce hit it with a fireball, and he fell into a haystack. The fireball stunned the griffin, and Bryce told the townsfolk to keep back, calmed it with magic, and let it fly away. * An Empty House contains 11 burlas and +4 Rations. Trivia * Perdugo's "Portrait of the Young Man as an Artist" is a reference to the James Joyce book "Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man." * A priestess at the Temple of Senaedrin bears a remarkable resemblance to Sister Senena of Isten, but has no dialogue. Category:Places (BAA) Category:Betrayal at Antara